Eau de Amor
by DianaM -again
Summary: Just what got into him, anyway?


Duke slapped on cologne and checked his reflection in the bathroom mirror. He ran his comb through his hair a few more times. It gleamed. He washed out the sink, flushing the last bit of shorn stubble down the drain. Sighing, he slid into his dress shirt and buttoned it all the way to the top, noticing how the newly cleaned studs shone as he tucked it in. One at a time, he slipped his white suspenders over his shoulders, fastened the cummerbund, then slid the bow tie around his neck and tied it crisply. So many soldiers preferred a pre-tied version that Marlowe White now sold them that way, but Duke preferred tying his own. Although he wasn't necessarily fond of formal military occasions, he enjoyed the ritual of getting dressed for one.

Duke fastened his cufflinks and went to pull the dress jacket off its hangar. He carefully slid into it then fastened the chain to hold it closed at the bottom. He'd taken care to check the badges, mini medals, and ribbons to be sure they were neat and clean. Marksmanship medals, Purple Hearts won many times over, distinguished service cross and medal, silver and bronze stars with their oak leaf clusters. They took up plenty of real estate on his chest. The Medal of Honor would be around his neck, right under his tie. He didn't brag about his awards, because he felt to some extent ridiculous. It wasn't why he served. No matter what they pinned on him or hung around his neck, or if they pinned nothing at all, he served to the best of his ability because he felt it was his duty to do so. The idea of doing anything less never entered his mind.

Duke went back to his mirror and gave himself a final once over. He pulled himself to attention. Then stood at ease with a small grin.

_Not bad. Not bad at all. This one fits pretty well._

He'd had to order a whole new kit. In the last two years, Duke had put in a good amount of PT, upped his weight training managed to down plenty of good meat. The resulting extra muscle had rendered his old Mess Dress useless. The Joes didn't have much occasion for fancy dress in the beginning, so he hadn't touched the bag it was in for years. It didn't surprise him when he couldn't get into it. He'd already had to buy new civvy dress clothes, a new Class A and even a size up of his combat uniform. The shirts from his first set up were too tight for comfortable movement. He wasn't wild about slapping down more hard earned cash for a new Mess Dress, but it was something he'd have more and more occasion to wear.

Now that the General himself had taken up residence on base, now that more media attention was permitted to shine on the Joes, there would be more formalities to attend to, both military and mixed. NCO or not, Duke was expected to put in an appearance at each and every one.

Duke sat on his bed, giving his glossy leather dress shoes a final polish with the leg of an old pair of Scarlett's stockings. She'd raised an eyebrow that afternoon when he asked her for one. Nothing was better to put a last minute shine on your shoes. Duke's stepfather was the source of that bit of wisdom. He remembered Jack leaning down with a pair of Mamma's hose and showing him, right before he went out and ducked for Nixon to hang the Medal of Honor around his neck. Forever in his mind would

Mamma's pantyhose and Nixon be linked. One always made him think of the other.

He shrugged to himself.

Duke left his saber in it's bag by on the bed. Tonight he wouldn't need it. It was formal, but not ceremonial. Hawk was demanding the men be in Mess Dress, but he caved to Cover Girl's pleading and allowed the women to dress up in civilian gowns. Duke understood the ex-model's consternation; the women's dress mess could be described as "dowdy" at best. Both she and Jaye hadn't even bothered adding one to their kit.

Scarlett actually possessed one, but he'd never seen her in it. Frankly, he hadn't seen her in anything beyond her combat uniform, cold weather gear, basic green fatigues, Class A and B uniforms. Now and again, causal civvies. Jeans or a skirt and a T shirt or tank top, maybe a feminine sweater. He'd rather enjoyed her get up for the Cold Slither incident, though he'd not told her as much. The summer dress she'd bought in Santa Monica was nice.

Duke's mouth widened into a sly grin as he grabbed his unit ring and slid it on, and then slipped his wallet and handkerchief into his pockets. He'd slowly peeled that dress off of her to see her gorgeous body for the first time not so long ago. He hadn't stopped at looking.

_What a night..._

Duke grabbed his keys, switched off the bedroom light and locked his door on the way out. As he walked across base to where the huge tent had been set up, Duke lost himself in memories of that evening, and the several times since they'd managed to find a quiet night, a private place, to pleasure each other. It wasn't easy. Hawk warned him to be discreet and by God he was. Jaye and Flint probably figured it out. Cover Girl had known it would happen before he did. Bill, Rock N Roll and Snake Eyes at least knew his attraction to her, if not that he'd gone ahead and damned Frat Regs to Hell. Gung Ho, too. But the rest of the Joes, especially the newer ones, were pretty much in the dark. So it had been stolen kisses and caresses, and using weekend passes and meeting up off base, getting a room somewhere she could feel comfortable. He'd snuck her into his quarters once. There was the one time in his office when he'd been stuck working late. That was his birthday.

_Best present ever. And she gave it to me a few times._

Still, in the open, he'd kept his hands mostly off, beyond their usual friendly banter and touching. The Joes all understood their friendship had grown warm and so seemed fine with their semi flirtatious ribbing. They just didn't understand how deep it went.

Duke knew she was growing frustrated, as was he. Especially since he wasn't sure there was much he could do. Watching the recent eruption of chemistry between Lifeline and Bree Van Marks probably hadn't helped. Most of the Joes with relationships had been sensible of lucky enough to find someone who was not in their own unit. Public displays of affection were thus an option. Duke looked at Scarlett when Iceberg began yammering about Lifeline and Bree's liplock, cheering the medic on over the radio. Her eyes had slipped back to that wistful gaze into nowhere. She was either trying to ignore it or focusing too hard on the fact that she couldn't herself be the subject of such public adulation. There were times Duke almost wished he'd stayed on the family land raising horses. Scarlett could kiss a horseman when and wherever she pleased.

_Forgetting of course, you fool, there would have been no chance you would have ever met her. Bree Van Mark might have melted over Lifeline, but now way in Hell a classy girl like Scarlett and a Vietnam Vet horseman like you would have ever crossed paths. Idiot._

They'd just wrapped the Van Mark problem up and gotten back to base in time to scrape the muck off and get everything in shape for this ball. Or whatever it was.

It was Hawk's idea. He came from a wealthy enough family to appreciate the finer points of regular fancy-dress events. He'd come up in a world of black tie dinners and charity balls. He'd gone on to West Point and swam through all the pomp and circumstance. His life and career was somewhat different from the one Duke had led. Hawk had decided the Joes needed to up their positive media image and appeal to the all-powerful spouses of the top brass by holding a charity dinner and ball.

Duke thought it ludicrous. Who would spend $300 a plate to dine and dance under a tent on a military base? Apparently, a lot of people, many of them wealthy elite, senators, Ambassadors, Celebrities and Officers so high up the chain of command they had to stoop to see an enlisted man. Security was insane. Every attendee had a through background check. Every car would be searched and sniffed over by Junkyard and an extra bomb and gun dog. Five units of greenshirts were paid a bonus to provide on site and base security, on top of the regular nightly watch. Hawk paid them even more out of guilt for keeping them from attending. Duke still worried about a possible Cobra attack, but was banking on them retreating to lick their wounds for a while after the Van Mark affair.

Owen Van Mark had managed to snap up the last six tickets just last week. Duke wondered if the man would have been interested had they not pried Cobra away from his weapons manufacturing business. Frankly, he doubted Van Mark himself had bought the tickets. Bree seemed to be the spending hand of that family. Money didn't so much slip out of her fingers as blast through. Good thing her father was a multi-millionaire. Some of that cash had gone to schooling, though. Bree might be somewhat flighty and naive, but she wasn't an utter moron. Whatever, Van Mark, or possibly Bree had donated a chunk to the charity auction.

It all went to a good cause. Blowing up an orphanage had made the Joes aware of just how many parentless children there were needing more than a little extra help. They rebuilt the orphanage, and Hawk came up with a program to pair local bases with orphanages. Soldiers who spent down time with the kids earned extra benefits. So far, it had worked spectacularly well. Troops were lining up to be enrolled in the program. Spending time with the kids seemed almost as good as therapy. Duke could sympathize. He missed his own little brother and sisters badly, especially the baby, who probably was at this very moment trying to get out of going to bed.

Duke stopped and found himself at the big white tent.

_How have I gone from thinking about Scarlett naked to my little sister?_

Duke watched the hoi polloi filtering through security at the guest entrance for several minutes. There were several guards checking purses, giving pat downs and running metal detection wands over every single tuxedo and begowned guest. Hawk may have been slightly frivolous in the concept, but when it came to security he'd never play games. Nor would Duke. He watched the proceedings with sharp eyes. One or two balked, but most of the guests complied. One of the greenshirt guards took a pocket knife away from a young man in a fashionable tuxedo. Duke thought he recognized him from the rare occasion he had to watch television. The man fussed quietly for a bit, and then elevated his complaints to bellows.

"Look here, soldier, do you even _know _who I _am?" _The woman next to him tried her best to look away.

"Yessir. I've watched your show as often as I can catch it."

"I'm not about to leave this knife outside. It was a gift from the Prime Minister of..."

The greenshirt shook his head "I'm sorry, sir. I can't let any blades into the tent. The only knives are for dinner and the chefs. This was made plain to you when you purchased your tickets. You'll have to leave it here with me."

"How dare you interrupt me, why, I know _people._ Do you _know _who I _am?"_

Duke came up behind the man. "I don't." He saw the man's shoulder's jump in surprise. Duke walked around in front of the couple. People in line smiled and nudged each other. "On top of that, I don't care. That knife's not going into the tent." He held out his hand, and the trooper dropped the knife into his palm. It was a fancy little thing. Gold plated, engraved, a few set diamonds. Nothing like the plain Barlowe knife his Pappa had given him when he turned six. Totally useless for what anyone should want a pocket knife for. "If you could really call it a knife." Duke was ready to put money down the man had never opened the thing beyond showing it off.

"But..but..."

"Sir, this is a festive occasion, but you're still on my base. Its a _military _base, sir. I'm certain you'll have no need of a knife beyond the one next to your plate."

"I can have you demoted, I know _people_."

Duke smiled. The greenshirt started. He'd seen that particular grin enough to know it didn't mean anything good. "I'm sure you do, sir. Know people. It must be pleasant for you. As for demoting me, well, I'm not going to worry about that right now. It'd take a lot of work to pull me down to your level. But, please, I invite you to try." Duke stepped forward. He had to tip his head to look down on the man. He'd read somewhere most celebrities were short. "In the meantime, this knife stays out here. Where _you_ go is less important. You can stay here and keep it company, or go inside without it and have a wonderful evening with this lovely lady."

The man's date aimed a mouthful of smiling pearly white teeth at Duke. He thought he might have seen her in one of the back issues of Cosmo Cover Girl had left in his office. Somewhere amidst the articles on fashion, sex and relationship advice. Duke had been fascinated to find out just what it was that was supposed to really turn him on in the sack and keep him happy. The woman in front of him was not part of that particular article. She had been in an ad flogging, well, he hadn't really been able to figure out just what the ad was for.

"Your choice, sir. You can reclaim your knife tomorrow morning."

"_Tomorrow?!"_

_"_Yes, tomorrow. These men have strict orders to secure all personal property as soon as everyone is inside. It will be kept safe. The event is expected to run pretty late, so there really is no way my men can return it to you till the morning. I keep my base running tight, but I'll have you know I'm going to protect my men and all civilian visitors, and that means no knives at this party."

"_Your _men?_Your _base?" The man pointed at Duke's stripes. "You're just a sergeant, you know. I know how rank goes. There's several top generals in there, including your own commanding officer." He leaned on the table by the security station and glared pompously.

Duke's grin widened. The greenshirts stared at the man in awe. Not one of them was fool enough to push the master sergeant so far. Not one of them ever entertained the idea that the base was anyone's but Duke's. Hawk commanded it. He now _lived_ on it, but most soldiers knew that when it came to the actual running of the base and the troops, it was all Duke. An officer merely borrowed the men from the NCO.

Duke opened the knife and examined the blade, still grinning. "Your choice sir. In or out." He tested the sharpness with the edge of his thumb. "The knife stays here." Duke flicked it into the table. It landed between the man's index and ring finger, blade deep within the wood. A few people gasped. Back along in the line, and older man chuckled. The man stared down at his hand. The blood ran out of his face.

"I suppose I could bear to be without it until morning." He pulled himself upright, brushed at his lapels, offered his elbow to his date and did his best to sweep regally inside.

Duke sighed. "Dammit, my aim was off. Matheson, take this," He pulled the knife from the table and folded it shut. "And see to it that idiot gets it back tomorrow morning. Whoever he is."

"Right, Duke."

"Carry on." Duke glanced back over the line. More than a few grins met his gaze, several from the top brass he had been threatened with. Duke saluted the closest one and went to find his way in through the back entrance. He found Cover Girl chatting to Roadblock and his catering crew. The big man was over the moon. Hawk had finally granted him the budget he'd always dreamed of. He stood in his chef whites surrounded by several Hotel carts and beamed.

"Trust me, Cover Girl, cows like this have never been within a hundred miles of this base."

"Hey, that didn't rhyme, 'Block."

"Tonight my poetry is all on the plate."

"As long as it's beef." Both turned to see Duke. Cover Girl looked him over and smiled.

"You clean up well, Duke." She came up to him and kissed his cheek. "Your chest is blinding me."

Duke wasn't sure how to respond. "Thanks? You look nice, yourself." She did. An ex model was still a model, and Cover Girl had access to haute couture as well as knowledge of how to wear it well. She was decked out in a silky green off the shoulder number and some sort of matching ribbon around her neck. Duke guessed she had spent a good amount of time on her hair and face, although the exact mechanics of it all were a mystery to him. When she had leaned in to kiss his cheek, he'd caught a whiff of her perfume. Fragrance was a luxury combat soldiers usually had to avoid. Duke assumed the men and the women would splash on their share of it. "Smell good, too."

"Thank you, Duke. Good old Chanel number five. God bless Coco."

"Sure. So I'm hoping for great chow tonight, Roadblock. A nice bit of beef would hit the spot right now." Duke nodded at the heavy gunner.

"I have the best set aside for a few. More than one or two. For Joes like Hawk, Flint, the ladies and you."

_Well, he made up for lost time on that one._

_"_Sounds good. Let's get in there." He was wondering where Scarlett was. Since the women shared an apartment, they usually came to meals together, although sometimes Jaye was out with Flint. Duke's mind darkened. _Some people have that luxury. _

Duke had wanted to go through all the proper motions: Meet Scarlett at her quarters, flowers and all, and sweep her off to the dinner. All the things he hadn't done with a woman in years. All the things she more than deserved. All the things that were far from discreet.

He followed Cover Girl into the massive tent through the service entrance. Already it was bustling with guests milling about, searching for their tables. The temporary kitchen and catering set up was at their end. The tables, opulently laid, surrounded a massive dance floor that had been rented and set up in the center of the structure. The musicians had arrived early, set up their equipment and seats on the platform set aside for them, and then wandered off somewhere to await the right time. Several guests had found their seats and started conversations with tablemates. Duke spotted both bars already doing brisk business.

_God, I hope the Joes can manage to stay sober. Well, reasonably. _

Most of the off duty Joes were already in attendance, dispersed amongst the brass and civilians, seating themselves around their assigned tables, grabbing the first drink of the evening or hunting down celebrities for photos. As he watched a talk show host smile like a little girl as she posed next to Stalker and Spirit, it occurred to Duke that the admiration and perhaps a little of the idol worship went both ways. Hawk had already assumed that the soldiers themselves would be as much of a draw as the event itself, and worked with Jaye and her planning team to assign a few Joes to each table, giving the guests a chance to spend an evening with the soldiers and vice versa. Looking around, Duke couldn't see who was more thrilled.

Truth be told, he wasn't comfortable with the idea of his soldiers being celebrities. All the Joes worked hard at a tough job. All were willing to make the ultimate sacrifice. The top brass shared the sentiment. The news reporters who had spent any time entrenched in recent wars and police actions had taken the same risk. But the actors and actresses had only played soldier. Those that had worn any sort of uniform had jumped in front of a camera. Duke knew acting wasn't an easy job. Jaye had talent and the schooling, and he himself doubted he could pull it off. Quick Kick still made extra cash doing dangerous stunts in his down time. But it wasn't, for the most part, life threatening, either.

In Duke's mind, most movie and television celebrities made their names faking what someone else did for real. He didn't want his Joes dazzled and distracted by the lights. It was a pleasant change to be celebrated, but still...

_I came home from 'Nam and a lot of people avoided looking me in the eye. Couldn't even look at me. Now everyone wants to shake my hand. __**My **__ job didn't change, just the people I'm fighting against. Just how the job is seen. One man's terrorist army is another's freedom fighter. I'm tired of trying to figure out which version the college kids are using._

Someone handed Duke a beer. He glanced to his side to see Hawk standing next to him, the gold braiding on the sleeve of his Mess Dress standing out against the blue fabric. Duke snapped to and saluted, beer in hand.

"At ease, Duke. We're officially standing down for the weekend." Hawk looked over the crowd. "Looks like this shindig worked out OK. Every ticket snapped up. Every plate spoken for. Security's running smooth and I caught a whiff of what Roadblock's put together." He held up his glass. Duke clinked his pint glass against it.

"We throw one Hell of a party, Sir." Duke nodded.

Hawk gave his top kick a sidelong glance. "But you're not happy..."

Duke took a swig of beer. "Who said that, sir?"

"You did, Duke."

"Did I, sir?"

"Not with words. You've looked over the crowd five times since I handed you that beer and checked each exit thrice." Hawk sipped at his cocktail. "Relax, son. This is meant to be a fun evening. Stand down and enjoy yourself."

Just then, Scarlett came into view. It seemed that the crowd parted, and there she was, walking towards the southernmost bar. She was wearing a white gown, floor length. Duke marveled at how daringly low cut it was in front. Tripwire called a greeting to her from the crowd, and Duke was treated to an equally if not more daring low cut back as she turned to wave. Her red hair was swept up, loosely braided on the sides but somehow flowing almost free her neck. Her creamy skin glowed in the soft lighting under the tent. Duke lifted his glass to his lips for another sip, not able to tear his gaze from her.

"Well, there you go, Duke." Hawk nudged him with an elbow. "Just remember, discretion is the better part of valor."

Duke's voice was somewhat strangled. "Sir...I'm not sure just how much valor you expect me to display tonight." He respected Hawk. He looked up to the general. Right now, however, he resented him being on base more than ever before.

To his credit, Hawk sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Sergeant, I'll have you know, this didn't occur to me once during the planning of this whole thing. Not even when Cover Girl requested uniform variance." He sighed again. "Look, Duke. You've both gone above and beyond what I required of you. But..." He put his hand on Duke's shoulder. "There's more brass here than in a marching band, and trust me, you _will_ be on display a majority of the evening. To them and the media." He pointed at a small camera crew. "Washington wanted a few clips for CNN."

"Sir." Duke's heart sank. "Flint and Lady Jaye?"

"Are a known thing. But you're...you're a figurehead, son."

"Sir." Duke watched Scarlett reach her table, happily greet Dial Tone, introduce herself warmly to the officer and his wife on her other side and then shake hands with the rest of the civilian guests seated there. He saw an empty chair standing across the tablecloth from her.

"Lady Jaye _did_ sit you at her table, Duke."

_I'm not sure that isn't making it worse..._

"I see, sir. I suppose I should go and sit there then, sir." Duke tore his eyes from her and looked to his CO.

"Son..." Hawk's eyes looked worried and a bit thoughtful. "Go on then. Go sit. Do your best."

"Sir."

Alpine had, for some reason, been appointed official EmCee. As Duke approached his table, he saw the climber step up to the microphone on the bandstand to address the crowd. He cleared his throat a few times.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, our chef has announced that dinner is ready to be served." Bazooka snuck up behind him and started poking his shoulder incessantly. Alpine ignored him. "Please find your seats and accept our hospitality.._what is it, bubble boy?" _ Although he turned to hiss at the infantryman, Alpine's hiss could clearly be heard through the mike. "_You want...No, not __**now. **__That's later." _Alpine turned back to smile at the crowd. "Welcome! Please enjoy your meal. The tables for the silent auction will be open at nine thirty. The band is starting at nine. _Yes, nine...well, that's what's on the card... No, they won't take requests. This isn't that kind of party."_

Duke rolled his eyes. It was the best he could have really hoped for. He'd already stopped five practical jokes partway through the planning process and caught three others partway through set up. The ones that might have slipped by were curtailed by his vow in this morning's muster to punish any prankster as creatively as he could. Duke found it was far better to let them imagine his ire than any certain promised retribution.

Duke reached his table and pulled back his chair. Scarlett was already sitting and chatting warmly with everyone there. He wished he'd reached her a few minutes earlier and had the chance to pull out her chair for her. Perhaps it wasn't appropriate for the modern times, but Duke firmly believed in sticking by the manners his Mamma had taught him, especially when it came to Scarlett. She could look after herself, and he found that extremely alluring, but he still felt it right that he open doors, pull out chairs and generally see that she was taken care off. She let him know when it got too much.

When they noticed him coming to sit, everyone at the table looked up at him. Duke stood with his hands clasped behind his back. "General Howe, Ladies, Sirs, First Sergeant Conrad Hauser, at your pleasure." He saluted the two-star general to his right, and the man rose halfway to shake his hand.

"A real pleasure, sergeant Hauser. My wife and daughter were thrilled when they saw you were seated with us." He indicated the woman and twenty something girl seated next to him. Duke circled to shake their hands. He took the hand of the general's wife first.

"Ma'am, pleased to meet you."

She smiled warmly,"The feeling is mutual, sergeant. This is my daughter, Bethany." She indicated the pretty young woman at her side.

Duke moved on to the general's daughter, taking her hand and holding it gently. "Miss Bethany, a pleasure."

She blushed and her mouth slipped into a little smile. "Please, call me Beth." She looked down and then back up at him, leaving her hand in his. "Bethany is so _formal."_

Duke heard Scarlett clear her throat. He dared a glance her direction and shot her a half grin.

_You've got nothing to worry about, Little Fox. This one's not fierce like you._

"Of course, Miss Beth." Duke moved on to the other people he would be dining with, the popular talk show host he had seen before and her wealthy boyfriend. He shook both their hands. The host looked him in the eye, her face all business.

"I've been trying to get your people to let you on my show for over a year, Duke. All I get is another run around and no clear answer."

"That's the Army, ma'am." Duke shrugged. "The mess of paperwork and bureaucracy is our best defense."

"You have no time to visit me in Chicago? People would love to see the interview. The studio audience could go through a security check, if needs be. Trust me, they're usually harmless."

"I'm sure they are, Ma'am, but you know how it works. I can't appear without permission to do so. I imagine you'll work it out if you keep trying. But there may be a few hoops you won't enjoy jumping through." Franky, Duke had little interest in sitting in an armchair on stage and being interviewed for national television. He had a distinct impression the questions could get rather personal.

"You'll hear about it soon, Duke. I don't give up often."

"No, Ma'am, so I've heard." He knew she was one of the richest women in the country, but Duke doubted her money could help too much. It was her connections with the government that mattered.

Duke shook Holly's hand. He liked Dial Tone's girlfriend. She was chipper and down to Earth. He nodded to Dial Tone. Then he moved and gently took Scarlett's hand. "Scarlett, you look lovely this evening." Duke wanted to kiss her hand. Screw it, he wanted her lips. She looked amazing. The weight of the general's gaze stopped him, and he once again cursed his rank. He settled for a private wink. She smiled knowingly back. Finally, Duke sat, wondering how on Earth Jaye had designed the seating chart to put him, Scarlett, Dial Tone and his date with a nationally televised talk show host, a multimillionaire, a two star general, his wife, and their daughter.

_She must know what she's doing, but I can't figure it out. Why the Hell didn't she sit me next to Scarlett? At least then I could..._

He was interrupted by the arrival of their first course. Roadblock had spent days preparing the mess staff for service, going over the menu and presentation. They were gussied up in tuxedoes and polished to a high shine. Each table had several runners and a waiter to explain each dish. This one was something tiny. The waiter stood quietly until everyone had a tiny dish in front of them to explain.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the Chef wishes you to enjoy this _amuse bouche _of a deglett noor date stuffed with fresh chèvre and wrapped in hickory smoked bacon."

The guests each examined their plates and then popped the date into their mouths. The talk show host closed her eyes and sighed. General Howe chewed thoughtfully. His wife and daughter oohed and aahed. Holly giggled and Dial Tone muttered to himself happily. Duke finished his in two bites and grinned at Scarlett. She smiled back.

"Man knows his business." Duke grabbed the waiter's arm. "Smith, think you can find me a glass of wine to go with dinner?"

"Of course, Top. Right away."

Duke nodded at Scarlett. "Scarlett, too, Smith."

"Ma'am?" Smith looked to her.

"That's fine, Smith." She wiped her fingertips daintily on her napkin. Duke noticed her nails had been freshly manicured a deep red. For a second, he imagined those nails softly sliding over his chest to his stomach. He had to stop himself quickly.

The other guests ordered drinks as their amuse plates were removed. Salads arrived soon after. It was a simple plate of frisee and vinaigrette. Duke hoped the main course would be a bit more substantial. Two courses down and he's only had a single date and a wad of dressed lettuce. He was listening to General Howe discussing his stance on the Gaza Strip to the talk show host, but he managed to catch Scarlett's grin.

"Don't worry, Duke. I saw the menu. You won't leave tonight unsatisfied."

"Really?" He sat back, wine glass in hand and raised an eyebrow at her. "I'm not so sure of that."

She joined in on his game. "Oh yes." Her eyes sparkled.

"What if I can't get my hands on everything I want?"

"I know for sure you'll find a way to get your hands on exactly what you're hungry for."

"You seem very sure of yourself, Red. Seems to me that tonight it might be a little hard to get my hunger fulfilled."

She laughed and rested her chin on the back of her hand. "Yes, but you and I both like doing things the hard way." She took a sip of her wine and her smile became sultry, just for a second. Holly, who had been listening, choked on a mouthful of water.

Small bowls of soup arrived. Duke leaned forward, set his glass down, and nodded to the runner who gently swapped his salad plate for the steaming green broth. He cocked his brow as he met Scarlett's grin with one of his own.

_Little Fox, you drive me crazy._

_"_Ladies and Gentlemen, fresh summer baby pea soup with creme fraiche and pea shoots." The waiter bowed his head once and then disappeared.

"I agree, General, but how can we support the side that has already received sanctions from the UN?" The talk show host waved her fork.

"Yes, dear, and what of Afghanistan? Is it really a good idea to arm them?" Mrs. Howe sounded very involved. "They don't even believe in educating their girls. Think of Bethany!"

Howe harrumphed. "I suppose you want to allow our enemies in Russia to continue there? What does Afghanistan have to do with the Gaza Strip?"

"I thought we were talking overall foreign policy? Sergeant, what do you think?" The host turned to Duke.

"I couldn't say, Ma'am. My opinion on both situations is immaterial. My job is to focus on one obvious terrorist organization. They have us all over the globe." Duke watched his soup bowl as it was whisked away.

"You've worked with the Russians."

"I've worked with the Oktober Guard. I've worked against the Oktober Guard. They're not involved in Afghanistan as far as our Intel shows. They focus on keeping Cobra out of any Soviet interests." Duke shrugged. "Like this unit and the soldiers within, if they have an opinion on any other conflict, it doesn't matter. I'm paid to worry about what Cobra's doing, and that's my focus. I can't really tell you if I agree or disagree with what my commander in chief and my government is doing elsewhere."

"So you have no opinion?" Holly leaned forward.

"Of course I have an opinion. But not one I would share at this table. Politics is a game for politicians. Ask me my opinion on anything to do with Cobra, and I can be as open as I'm allowed to be."

The talk show host saw an opening and went for it. "So you're saying that you're somewhat muzzled when it comes to even your own focus of interest."

"He's saying we can't open ourselves up for failure." Scarlett jumped in. "We can't reveal anything that might hamper our own missions or endanger the people we're trying to protect."

"And that is?"

"Anyone they oppress, Ma'am." Duke saw the general nod out of the corner of his eye. "Ma'am, I'm Special Forces. Our motto is 'de oppresso liber'. I firmly believe my job is to work to liberate the oppressed."

"Who decides who the oppressed are, Duke?"

He sipped his wine again, looking at her over the rim of the glass. _She's pretty sharp, and pretty game. I know terriers that would have given up by now. _"Ma'am, sometimes that's me. Oppression isn't something one can quantify, is it? Which person is oppressed enough for my attention? Are there levels? I fight for those who can't fight for themselves. I fight to keep people like the ones who run Cobra from taking advantage of those who can't defend their own freedom or peace. I fight to rebuild what Cobra has tried to tear down, be it a city, a village, or a person's own soul."

"Well said, son." General Howe beamed.

"I've seen oppressed people, Ma'am. Oppression isn't a concept, it's a thing. Oppression is a way to break a person, body and mind. Oppression turns a human being into a slave, makes them a pawn for a purpose. It's like rot. A rotted soul is a foul and pitiable thing. Every country has people who aren't as strong, or places where the armor is thin. But weakness isn't _worth_. Worth is a whole different thing. So I fight to protect the weak, because I find them fully worthy." Duke shrugged. "We fight the bullies. Someone has to."

The talk show host eyed him thoughtfully. "And you _won't_ come on my show and let me interview you? I think you'd do _fine, _Duke." She broke into a wide smile. Her boyfriend hadn't said one word the entire time.

"Thank you, Ma'am. Keep trying through proper channels. Maybe you'll get lucky."

The main course arrived. Duke was pleased to see an absolutely massive steak placed in front of him. The smell made his mouth water. He heard Scarlett laugh as he happily grabbed his steak knife to dig in.

Everyone in the table fell into new conversations. Topics shifted and evolved, mutated and slid into different ones as people took turns weighing in. Duke found himself discussing horses with Bethany Howe, football with the talk show host's boyfriend, and Egypt with the general himself. Both he and Scarlett fell into a long discussion with Holly, Dial Tone and Mrs. Howe about the best Chinese food to be found in D.C. The evening drifted through dessert and coffee. Duke was finishing the last bites of his flourless chocolate cake when Alpine once again took the mike.

"Ladies and Gents, I do hope you've enjoyed your _fabulous _dinner. Trust me, I know I did. Don't leave believing we eat like this every day."

Bazooka once again came up behind him. "No way."

"Well said, my gum masticating friend. Please welcome our band for the evening." Alpine held up one finger. "NOT the Average Joe Band."

"Thank _God_!"

Duke turned around. "I heard that, Cross Country."

Alpine grinned nervously. "Anyhow, please feel free to make your way to the dance floor and groove to the smooth beats of John Zorn. The silent auction is now open to bidding."

The band took up their instruments and the tent was soon flooded with smooth jazz. Dial Tone stood and held a hand out to Holly.

"Shall we?"

She smiled and stood, grabbing his hand. They strolled off to join the crowd already swaying on the massive dance floor. The talk show host and her date stood at the same time to follow them. Mrs. Howe rose. "Arthur, why don't we show everyone how it's done?"

"Right with you, dear." General Howe tossed his napkin over his dessert plate and pushed his chair back.

Mrs. Howe turned to Duke. "Sergeant, I know she may seem shy, but I do know Bethany would accept a dance with a dashing soldier."

Duke was trapped. There was no way he could turn her down and not cause offense. He glanced at Scarlett. She gave him a small smile and a shrug. Duke hated to leave her at the table. He found it insulting to her.

_The most beautiful woman here, and I have to leave her behind..._

He covered his consternation with a grin. "Miss Bethany? May I?" He held out a hand, and the young woman happily took it. He passed by Scarlett, reaching out and gently touching her shoulder on the way past. Her hand slipped over his, just for a second. He led the general's daughter to an open spot, and spotted Shipwreck eyeing the crowd. Duke caught the sailor's attention.

"Shipwreck, Scarlett's back at our table. I'm sure she was looking for you."

Shipwreck eyed Duke thoughtfully, shifting his gaze to take in Bethany. He looked back up at his NCO and nodded once. "Right, Duke. I'll keep her company for ya."

_He got it, _Duke mused, _man knows the score._ Duke was reasonably sure it was Shipwreck who had accidentally discovered them both trying to share a private moment on the Flagg. There were plenty of places two people could escape prying eyes, and Duke had _thought _the spot he'd found outside of the island was isolated enough. He'd taken her there late one night after Ledger had dismissed him from duty. Scarlett had fallen happily into his arms and eagerly returned his ardent kisses. They were so wrapped up in each other, her leaning against the wall, fingertips caressing his back and shoulders as he explored her face, shoulders and neck with his lips, tongue and teeth, Duke almost missed the soft step and sharp intake of breath of someone coming up behind them. Whoever it had been was quick to escape. By the time they'd both separated to confront the interloper, he was gone. But a soft squawk echoing in the night air was all they needed to hear. They'd waited quietly for a few minutes, pulses racing giddily with the threat of discovery. When no one came to confront or denounce them, when it became clear that they were again alone, Duke had pulled her to him and returned to the matter at hand, ardor ignited with the rush of endorphins.

Whatever Shipwreck had seen, he kept it to himself. Duke trusted that the man would understand what he wanted.

_Keep an eye on her, keep her happy until I take care of this._

'This' was eagerly clutching his arm as he guided her to where her mother and father had full view. Duke wanted to be sure the general's wife had a nice story to tell her bridge club tomorrow.

_"And Bethany danced with Duke himself. You know our Beth, how could he resist?"_

Duke gently held the girl the way his Mamma had taught him to dance with a lady. Perfectly proper. From dreamy look in her soft brown eyes, she wasn't hoping for conversation. Duke did his best to be as charming as he could without giving her any ideas. Not that it seemed to help.

_At least she dances well. Pretty little thing. Some post prep school frat boy's going to be a lucky man. As long as she doesn't try to rest her head on me, we're good._

The song ended. To Duke's surprise, Lowlight appeared at his elbow.

"May I?" He held an arm out to Duke's partner.

"Well..." Duke made a show of looking reluctant. "I suppose. Thank you very much, Miss. I suppose I should share you." Bethany Howe very happily took Lowlight's hand and they were soon making a round of the dance floor. Duke went to find Scarlett.

She was standing by the entrance to the silent auction tables with Shipwreck, laughing as he told her some joke which Duke assumed was at least mildly off-color. She'd probably never heard the ones he kept for men's ears only. She'd have killed the sailor by now if she had.

_Damn funny, though._

Duke found his way to her side. "Red. 'Wreck. How's the auction going?"

"Packed." Scarlett nodded at the crowds of civilian luminaries and brass gathering around the items up for bidding, pens poised. "The offers on the rides in the Skystriker are almost high enough to buy a new one."

Hawk had pushed at the Pentagon until he was able to pepper the donated items and services with a few tidbits of adventure on base. Three different Skystriker rides. Awe Striker driving lessons with Cover Girl. A two day, one night stayover complete with tours and meals in the mess.

_Whoever wins that one might regret it after the first meal._

"Seems we'll raise a fair chunk, then." Duke wandered around a few tables, looking at the bidding lists himself. Every one had at least ten bidders, and the amounts he read amazed him. "These people are willing to drop some serious cash."

Shipwreck grinned. "With a massive tax break t' boot." The sailor nodded to himself. Polly agreed with a shrill squeal. Duke noticed she was wearing a tiny bow tie.

"Where's your dance partner, Duke?" Scarlett's lips pulled up at the corners.

"She was stolen from me by our sniper. I guess you could say he sniped her." Duke shrugged.

"Too bad, I saw her making goo-goo eyes at you the whole song long." Cover Girl swept up to them, drawing the eyes of men both single and otherwise in her wake. Duke mused that she was the only person he knew on base that told dirtier jokes than Shipwreck. "I was sure she was going to just lay her cute little cheek against your big strong manly chest."

"Cover Girl...please." He'd known her as long as he'd known any other Joe, including Scarlett. She knew he granted her a little leeway.

"Oh, her heart was just a twitter, you can bet. By the time she gets back to the dorms, you'll have swept her off her feet..."

"Cover Girl, please..."

"Dipped her romantically back..."

"Cover Girl, please..."

"And planted a big one right on her."

"Cover Girl, _please."_

"Please what?"

"Please shut the Hell up."

"Right, Duke. Ooh! I love this one! Hey, Ship. Let's go cut a rug." She grabbed the sailor's hand. He was more than happy to comply. They were quickly lost in the crowd Polly's loud squawk the only hint of where they had ended up.

"Well, Scarlett. Seems it's just you and me." Duke looked down at her. He marveled at just how lovely she was.

"So it seems, Duke." She leaned against the table behind her. He took a glance around the tent and saw that everyone seemed preoccupied. Men stood in conversation in an outside area Jaye had arranged. Scotch and large cigars predominated. Both Ledger and Franks held court. The silent auction and the dance floor were swamped. All around, everyone was involved in something. No one was really paying too much attention to what he was doing. A slower song started up.

_Perfect._

"Care to dance with me, Scarlett?" He offered her his hand.

Her smile broadened. "I thought you'd never ask." He soft hand slipped into his, and he walked her over to the crowded dance floor. Duke wanted to pull her right against him, and yet he knew Hawk would probably disapprove if any of the cameras caught it. So he held her the same way he had held the General's daughter; an arm around her back her hand in his. She let her free hand rest against his chest. It wasn't what he wanted, but it was better than nothing. At least the proximity and the din meant he could talk to her without worrying about being overheard.

"Red, you're gorgeous. Really, really beautiful. Tonight, in that dress, you're breathtaking."

She blushed and lowered her eyes. "Thank you, Duke."

"Do you know how hard it is for me to keep myself away from you?" He allowed his hand to gently caress her back. "Red..."

"I feel the same way, My Love." Her eyes met his. "In that uniform, you make all the men in here look pointless." She lovingly slid her hand over his chest and fingered a few medals. " 'Dashing' is the word. Do I have to peel all the debutantes off of you?"

He laughed. "Red. You won't be able to with all the droolers I see watching you now and planning on cutting in."

"Are they?" She glanced around. "Where?"

"Little Fox, you don't see them." _She never does. But __**I **__do. _And he did. Duke had caught men stealing glances at Scarlett all night long. Duke wasn't as easily riled as Flint, but he wasn't wild about the thoughts he knew were going on behind those glances. "Trust me when I say that I'm not the only man you've got under your spell tonight."

"Oh, honestly, Duke. This isn't even my dress. I borrowed it from Lady Jaye. Well, more like she saw the one I was _planning _on wearing and insisted I burn it and wear this."

"You burnt it?"

"No she was kidding about that, but both she and Cover Girl took it and I have no clue where it is." Scarlett looked perturbed. "I've had that dress for years..." She looked back into his eyes and shrugged. "So this is Jaye's. It was still in the dry cleaning bag. I guess she wore it on some undercover assignment."

"Well, it may be Jaye's dress, but it's the Scarlett inside it that's making it look so good." The song ended, but the next one was, if anything, even slower. Duke took a chance and pulled her close. "Come here, gorgeous."

"Duke...what will Hawk say?" She let him hold her against him, sliding her hand up to tease the back of his neck.

Duke tightened his arm around her. "I don't know, Shatzi. I'll find out later, I guess. Look around. It's packed. Last I saw, he was headed outside to meet up with the cigar crowd."

"Duke..." She leaned her head against his chest and closed her eyes.

He ducked his head down to her neck. "What assignment did she say she wore this on? Usually they don't involve ball gowns." Duke nuzzled her ear. He caught a hint of something floral. _She always smells so good._ He inhaled deeply, and suddenly felt light headed. _So good...Scarlett._

"Oh, it was about a year ago, maybe more. You know, that thing on the yacht." Scarlett laughed. "Flint got into it with Destro. They both ended up being tossed over the rail."

Duke dropped her hand and wrapped both arms firmly around her, burying his face in her hair. He swayed with her.

"Duke?"

Duke nipped at her ear. "Shana..." He let his fingertips slide just under the hem of the low cut back.

"Duke?!" She slid her hands back down to his chest and leaned away to look at him. Her voice dropped to a whisper. "Duke, are you OK?"

"I'm fine, Scarlett." He looked deep into her blue eyes and got lost in them.

"Right. It's just..."

"Can't I enjoy dancing with the most gorgeous woman in the whole place?" He slid a hand to her hip.

Scarlett laughed. "Well, when you put it _that _way, My Love."

He happily twirled her once. _She loves me. _Duke pulled her back to him. She sighed and leaned against his chest again. Over her shoulder, he noticed one of the civilian men eyeing her bare back appreciatively. _She loves __**me. **_Duke glared. _She loves __**me**__. She's __**mine.**_Deep in his chest, he started a low growl.

"Duke! What on Earth are you..." She turned to see what had caught his attention, but the man had melted back into the crowd. She looked back to him, confused. "Duke what are you _doing?_"

What he was doing was turning his attention to the Marine strolling up to them. Leatherneck removed his cover, tucked it under his arm and grinned at Scarlett. "Do you mind if I cut in?"

"Yes." Duke spun her away from him. Leatherneck looked surprised. He wasn't one to give up easily.

"Just one dance, Duke. You've had her for three. It's not fair to dominate a pretty lady all night." He smiled jovially.

_You smug bastard, she's __**mine. **_Duke looked back over his shoulder. "Stand down, squid. Get lost."

"Duke!"

"Oh, come on, let the lady decide." Leatherneck refused to give up, or stop smiling.

Duke reluctantly let Scarlett go and turned to face him fully. He had an inch on the fool. "Did you hear me tell you to get lost? The lady's already _decided_."

Off to the side, Gung Ho glanced their way, started, and began to work his way through the dancing crowd to them. Duke clenched his right hand, feeling the growl start up again.

_**Mine**_**.**

"Duke, don't you dare." Scarlett knew him well enough to see what was coming from the way he stood. He stopped himself, just as Gung Ho reached them.

"Leatherneck! There you are, buddy." Gung Ho slapped his fellow marine on the back. "I've heard some corpsman snuck a few cubans into the cigar club outside. We get there now, we might just find one each." He leaned close and dropping his voice to keep the next line between marines. Duke heard the proffered advice anyhow. "Don't come between angry bear and his honey."

Leatherneck's face reflected the dawning of knowledge. He looked at Duke, seeing it all in a new light, and allowed himself to be led away.

Duke felt Scarlett's touch on his arm and his heart melted. The rage dissipated. He looked down at her. "Red? What can I do for you?"

"You can tell me what the Hell is going on." She waved after the departing marines. "What was _that_?"

"He wanted to dance with you." Duke put his hand over hers.

"Duke, you were about ten seconds from putting your knuckles through his dentalwork." She took her hand away and crossed her arms over her chest.

"God, you're gorgeous when you're angry."

"_Duke! _Answer my question!"

He pulled her against him and started to dance again. She grudgingly went along, since she noticed a few people looking their direction. Feeling her warm against him, Duke reached up and brushed a few locks of hair out of her face. "He wanted to dance with you. He wanted to take you away."

"For one dance..."

Duke's heart plummeted. "You _wanted_ to dance with Leatherneck? Not _me?_"

"Well..." She looked up into his face, eyes full of wonder. "No, not really. I mean, there's nothing wrong with one little dance. Especially at an event like this. Hawk told us both to be careful. But I'd rather dance with you all night." Her gaze became loving. "You know that, My Love."

Duke felt himself beam. _She loves me. __**Me.**_

"Duke, what's with the goofy grin?"

"What?" He pulled her tight against him.

"Oh...never mind." She sighed and relaxed into his arms.

Duke dropped his head to rest his cheek against hers. Her skin felt soft. The floral scent teased his nose once more, and he inhaled luxuriously, falling deeper into her. "Shana..."

"Mmmmm?"

"Shana." He nuzzled into her, started to kiss her neck.

"Duke!" She looked at him in alarm. "This is not the place for this. Are you _drunk_?"

"On you, mein shatz. Drunk on you." He reached up to caress her cheek with his hand.

"Ok, yeah, this definitely isn't you. Come on, tiger, let's get you out into some fresh air." She took his hand. He was willing to go wherever she took him. They walked off the dance floor, around the tables half full of chatting guests, through the tables of silent auction goods, and past the catering station to the outside air. Scarlett walked them well away from the tent to the playing fields and the baseball diamond where it was quiet. She took off her shoes and walked barefoot over the grass. "Heels aren't so good in grass." She muttered to herself as they reached a tree several feet from the backstop. She looked up at him. "Better?"

"Much." Duke grabbed her. Before she could react, he pulled her into a deep kiss. She stood stiff with shock at first, but then soon relaxed and opened to him, meeting his lust with passion of her own. Eventually, they parted.

"Duke. This just isn't like you." She ran her fingers through his hair and he felt it to his toes.

"Is it bothering you?" He took her free hand and kissed her fingers one by one. "I'll stop if you really want me to. I'll try." _Please don't tell me to stop._

"Well, it isn't really _bothering _ me, no." She caressed his cheek. Duke wrapped both arms around her waist and held her tightly, gazing at her eyes sparkling in the starlight.

"Scarlett, tell me what you want..."

She smiled dreamily. "I'd really like that emerald and gold pendant in the silent auction. It reminds me of something my mother used to wear..."

Duke nodded. "Right. I'll go bid on it." He let her go and turned to go back to the tent.

"What? Wait, no!" She grabbed his arm. "Duke, that thing has to cost several thousand dollars. More."

He shrugged. "I've got savings." Duke tried to go back...

"Are you delirious? Duke! Stop. I don't want the pendant."

Duke looked at her, cocking his head to one side. "You're not making much sense, Red."

"_I'm _not making sense?!"

"Little Fox, do you want it or not?"

"I'd love to be able to have it."

"So, I'll go get it for you."

"_But _it's way too expensive and I don't think I need it. I think I'd rather _want _it than _have _it." She turned his face back to her. "Duke, you must have had more wine than I thought. You're acting very weird."

"Is it weird for me to want to make you happy?" He stroked her cheek with the back of his fingers, marveling at her creamy skin and how lovely she looked under the moon.

"No, you always did your best at that. It's weird for you to growl at strangers. It's weird for you to almost sock one of your own men. It's _very_ weird of you to go against Hawk's wishes right out in the open." She eyed him critically. "Is the fresh air clearing your head?"

"I'm very clear, Scarlett."

"Oh. Good." She sighed and leaned back against the tree. "We'll just wait a few minutes and go b-"

"I love you, Shana O'Hara." Duke moved to her and took her lips again, losing his fingers in her thick red mane. He ran a hand down the exposed skin of her back and pulled her against him. Her lips opened to him. He felt her hands move lightly over his chest and shoulders to rest at the back of his neck. Duke ducked his head to nip at her exposed shoulder, his nose catching a glimmer of the delicious floral fragrance on the halter strap of the dress.

"Conrad..." Her voice was husky in his ear. It thrilled him to the core. He felt his arousal kick into high gear.

"Call me that again, Red. Say it again." He moved to nip and nibble the other shoulder.

She sighed and held his head. "Conrad...My Love."

He growled against her neck and pulled her hips hard against him. "_**Mine.**_"

She laughed, and his heart danced. "You _are _a caveman tonight, aren't you?" She gasped as she felt just how excited he was. "Duke."

Duke nuzzled her throat, then kissed his way up it, over her chin and to her lips once more. He let his hands slide slowly up her back, then back down. They parted, and she cuddled into his chest. Duke turned them both so he could lean against the tree and hold her against him. He looked across the playing fields to the tent, lit up against the night sky.

_God. This woman. I want her. God, I want her. Prove to her I love her. Impress her. Take her off to my quarters. Make her happy. Do the things she likes. Make her feel good. Get that dress off her and..._

He was distracted from his line of thought by the knowledge that he had just felt her shiver slightly. "Scarlett, are you cold?"

"Just a little. You're keeping me warm."

Duke pushed away from the tree, unbuttoning the chain of his Mess Dress jacket and slipped out of it. "Here, Red, don't be cold." She let him step behind her and drape it over her shoulders. He wrapped her up in his arms, pulled her back against him and set his chin atop her head. "Warmer?"

"Yes."

He leaned down to kiss the back of her neck. "Shana. Let's not go back to the tent. Let's not go back in there." He could see a few other people, couples and small groups, a few people on their own, beginning to leave the tent to stroll the fields under the stars.

"Duke? We can't stay out here in the cold."

"I can keep you warm all night." He whispered in her ear.

She sighed. "But, Duke...oh, what the Hell, why fight it? I don't even want to." Scarlett said the last part more to herself than him. She turned around in his arms and peered into his eyes. "Keep me warm tonight, Duke." She pulled him down for a soft kiss.

Duke felt dizzy again. "My quarters. My bed, Scarlett. Who will notice if we slip away now?"

"Who, indeed, my love? Let's go." She leaned down to gather her shoes, took his hand and they started off across the grass towards the barracks and living quarters. When the grass ended, she stooped to put her shoes on, leaning against him, and then walked ahead of him, her hand in his

"Hey, you two." Lady Jaye came from out of nowhere. "Did you get too hot, too? That tent is turning into an oven. I knew I'd overlooked something." She laughed. "_Mea Culpa. _Clutch and Flint went to get a big fan to blow some of the heat out, but a few of us escaped into the night air. I see you had the same idea." Her eyes dropped to Duke's jacket around Scarlett's shoulders. "But I guess you got a little too cold, Scarlett."

"Just a bit. We figured we'd go for a little stroll."

Duke came up behind Scarlett and put a hand on her shoulder. Jaye nodded to him. "So, Duke, she looks nice, huh?"

"Beautiful."

Lady Jaye's eyes widened, then twinkled as she grinned. "You should have seen what she was planning on wearing. It could almost pass as an artifact. But that dress fits her well, I think."

"Gorgeous." Duke slid his arms around Scarlett from behind, then leaned down to nuzzle her ear. "_Mine." _He whispered to her.

"I'm pretty sure that means he likes it." Scarlett's voice was light. He started to slide his hand up along her ribcage. "I'm one hundred percent sure that means he likes it." She grabbed his wrist and stopped him just in time. "Something about this dress, seems to have really, um, _impressed _ Duke."

Duke started to slide his other hand, and gently nibbled on her earlobe. _Sweet Scarlett. Smells so good._

"I can see that. Oh, God, Scarlett." Duke heard Lady Jaye clap her hands together once. "You know what mission I wore that _on, _right?"

"The one on the yacht? With the millionaire?" Scarlett grabbed his other wrist. Duke pulled free and decided to reach under his jacket to caress the skin of her back.

"Duke!"

"Yeah, Scarlett. The one with the Egyptian perfume Cobra wanted to use? To get the millionaire's money? The perfume I sort of sprayed on myself...a fact I neglected to mention in my report because of what it did to Flint later?"

"Yes, but you've had it dry cleaned since then."

_Scarlett, stop talking. Let's go. Bed, Scarlett. I want to take you to bed. _He wasn't really listening, and he wanted her to stop this silly conversation and go to his quarters like she promised. He pulled her to him again and continued his exploration of her neck.

"Well, yeah, but, you know, I had Flint take it, and since then I've decided I don't like his dry cleaner. They don't always get everything out. So, you know...there might have been a little lingering...residue."

"Uh huh." Scarlett was quiet a few seconds. "I guess it explains a lot."

"So, um, wow. He's a little, ah, affected. Sorry about that. If he's annoying I can try and get Flint to pull him off. Not sure how well that'd work. But if you mind..."

Scarlett laughed and reached up to wrap a hand around Duke's neck. "I don't mind. The only thing new about this is that he's doing it in front of you. He seems to have forgotten to be discreet."

Duke sighed and nibbled her collarbone.

"Shana, please stop talking now. Let's go...Little Fox, I want you. Come with me."

"See? I don't think he'd _ever _say that in front of anyone. I'm pretty sure he's not concerning himself with the fact that you're here." Her laugh rang with more than a little embarrassment, but there was perhaps a touch of mischievous joy "How long did it take to wear off?"

"You know, it's hard to say. Flint was acting pretty much like his old self the next morning. But to tell the truth, he's been a bit more of a cuddly kind of guy ever since. I couldn't say for sure if one had anything to do with the other."

Duke felt Scarlett nodding. "Right. I was worried at first. Thought Cobra had swapped him with another synthoid. But now I'm darn sure it's Duke. I've just resigned myself to enjoying it." She reached back again, this time caressing his head as he nuzzled her.

"So, if Hawk asks where either of us are..."

"I'll cover for you, don't worry." Lady Jaye sounded amused. "I can figure out some small personal emergency that either of you had to go deal with."

"If he'll believe it. See you later, Jaye."

"Yeah. Enjoy your 'stroll'. We'll catch up later."

"Sure. It's fun walking across base in heels."

Duke straightened as Jaye went back to the tent. "Your feet hurt, Scarlett?"

"Just a bit. Fancy heels are never comfy the whole night."

"I can carry you." He bent to gather her up.

"Duke, no, it's OK, I can...heeey!"

She yelped as he lifted her easily, one arm under her legs, the other around her back

"It's ok. You're easy to carry, Red. You're light."

"Duke, I can walk." He felt her snake her arms around his neck.

"I don't see why you should, if your feet hurt. I can carry you all the way there." He lifted her higher to show her it wasn't a strain.

"I know you can, Duke. It's just that...there are people...the guards..." She waved towards the living area. Beyond the pair of greenshirts charged with keeping the guests from wandering into the barracks and there was no one in their way. Duke figured he'd have no problem coming up with an explanation his regulars would be willing to swallow.

Scarlett sighed in resignation and snuggled into him. "You know, in another life-another part of my life, this is exactly the kind of night I dreamed of."

Duke started to walk back to his quarters. Scarlett looked back over his shoulder. "No one's following..." She nuzzled back into the crook of his neck. "A handsome strong man, unable to keep his hands off me, sweeping me off my feet and carrying me away..."

"Who? When?" Duke skirted the parade ground.

"You, silly. Now. It's a girl's dream made real. You're my handsome strong man."

He felt a rush of pride wash over his chest. _She loves __**me. **__Thinks I'm strong. Handsome._

_"_I _can't _keep my hands off you, Red. You're amazing."

"Duke..."

"I've told you _that_ before. Why wouldn't I want to sweep you off your feet?"

"Well, not in front of everyone." She laughed.

Duke stopped and put her down. He ran his fingers down her cheek and under her chin. "Scarlett. You are beautiful, and smart. You're strong. You're _good_. You captivate me. I _love _you. I've _loved _you for a long time. I'm getting _tired _of sneaking around. I'm going to carry you to my quarters and I'm going to make love to you and make you feel as good as I can, and I don't care anymore who sees me on the way."

"Duke." Scarlett looked to her feet. She sounded sad. "Tomorrow when this wears off..."

"When _what _wears off? Whatever the Hell Jaye was talking about? Screw that. _I love you, Shana._ I've loved you forever. That's not going away. Look, come on. I'll prove it to you. Let me show you." He took her hand and led her towards his quarters.

He heard her sigh, and started to worry. _She's upset. I should fix it. I can't let her be this way. I can't let her doubt me. _They reached the checkpoint before the living area of base. Two greenshirts stood and snapped to when they saw him.

"Party over already, Top?" The troop raised an eyebrow. Seeing Duke and Scarlett walking the base together was nothing new. Seeing his hand clasping hers _was. _

"I suppose you could say that, Jacobs." Duke nodded to both greenshirts. "Evening, Lee. Anyone give you trouble?"

"Not much, Duke." Lee grinned up at him, almost lost under her helmet. "A few reporters and newscasters tried to get by. Told us they were 'exploring' and had gotten lost. We just aimed 'em back at the tent, polite as can be."

"Good. There may be others. Tent got a little stuffy, so there are a few wanderers walking to cool off." Duke walked past. The greenshirts wouldn't challenge him, and he knew that whatever gossip they'd spread amongst their unit would probably just blend in with what was already circulating. Duke saw Jacobs' eyes take in his Mess Dress jacket around her shoulders and trail down to linger on his hand holding hers. _Yeah, that's right, kid. I won her. She loves __**me.**_

Duke was aware the male regulars often shared vivid fantasies about all the Joe women with each other; some of the more poplar ones had filtered up to him. He was perfectly happy to let the man see that the gorgeous and much fantasized-about redhead was with him for the evening. Lee, also, would spread the right kind of information. The short greenshirt was grinning at Scarlett with newfound appreciation

_Let them talk. Maybe it'll keep their minds off my Scarlett._

He led her past them. "Well done. Carry on,"

Duke and Scarlett strolled through the near-deserted apartment blocks and small pocket parks scattered in between. "Trust reporters to try and sneak into every nook and cranny." Scarlett chuckled.

"Sure. Ramirez is probably trying to climb through the ventilation system into the offices." Duke stopped. "Oh, sorry, Red."

"Why?"

"I was supposed to be carrying you." Before she could take another step, he leaned down and grabbed her, lifting her easily into his arms.

"Duke." She laughed again. "We're almost there. I can walk you know."

"Why should you, when I'm around? I thought your feet hurt."

"Well, not much."

"I can rub them, if you want."

"I thought you had other things in mind." She nibbled gently at his neck, and Duke felt a bolt of electricity shoot right through him.

_God, she wants me, too._

_"_We have all night, Little Fox." Duke couldn't keep the eagerness out of his voice. "I'll do everything you want."

Just like that, they were at the door to his quarters. He managed to shift her and feel in his pocket with one hand for his keys. He got the right one into the lock and pushed the door open and carried her in. Duke used his foot to shut the door behind them. He set her down and stepped back. She stood in a beam of moonlight coming in through his back window. It made the creamy skin on her face glow. He took a step towards her and lifted his jacket away from her shoulders so that the light could bathe her shoulders, tossing it over the arm of his couch. He reached behind her and set her hair free to fall loosely to her back. Duke stepped back to take it all in. She looked at him, and then shyly bowed her head.

"Duke..."

"You...you are the _most beautiful_ woman I've _ever _seen."

He managed to catch a hint of a blush color her cheeks in the moonlight. She looked up to meet his gaze. "Thank you." She said in a small voice.

"I'm not...I..how'd you end up with _me? _Guys like me don't deserve to _touch_ you." Duke found it hard to catch his breath.

She came closer to him. "Touch me. I want you to. I love to feel you touching me."

Duke reached to her cheek. Her shin was soft. _So soft..._ He watched, fascinated, as his fingertips slipped slowly down her cheek, along her jaw, down her neck and to her shoulder. He lifted his other hand to slide his thumb over her lips. She closed her eyes.

"_Shana, I love you." _He could barely whisper. _"Please, tell me you love me._"

"Of course I love you, Duke. I love you so very much. I've never loved another man the way I love you."

_She loves me. __**Me.**_

He wrapped both arms around her, sliding one hand up to get lost in the thick, silky tresses. Her arms were already pulling his head down to her lips...

And he fell into her depths.

Duke barely remembered unzipping her dress, letting it pool at her feet and then carrying her to his room, but he must have. There she was on his bed, looking up at him with her eyes filled with desire. She had undone his bow tie and unbuttoned his shirt to the cummerbund. Duke reached down and grabbed his saber in it's protective bag, setting it to lean against the wall next to his bedside table. He opened the drawer and reached in for a condom from the box he kept ready for her visits or their excursions off base.

"Come here to me, My Love." She held out a hand.

Duke kicked off his shoes and removed his cummerbund, slipping the suspenders off his shoulders. He yanked his shirt off, tossing it to the ground carelessly, and climbed up on his bed, crawling so that he was braced over her. She smiled as she reached up to stroke his face, then caress his shoulders and back. His skin tingled under her fingertips. He was already rock hard. Every stroke, every caress sent him further under her spell.

"Scarlett...can I?" Duke slid a hand under her to the catch of her bra. He loved her breasts. He adored them. They were perfect, in his eyes. Not massive, not tiny; perfect in his hands. Firm and tight, yet soft. They filled his hands just right, and he enjoyed playing with them, caressing and stroking, squeezing and tickling. He could kiss and lick, suck and nibble for hours and be happy listening to her sighs as he teased her and pleasured himself.

She nodded and raised her arms to help him ease the straps off her shoulders. Duke looked down at her lovely body and felt his heart pound harder. "Red. God. Red."

_Look at that. __**My **__Shana._

He lowered himself to her, reveling in the feeling of her warm, soft skin against his chest as he begged her with his lips to open herself to him. She sighed as he slid his hands up her sides, allowing him to search her lips and mouth with his tongue. She trailed her fingertips down his back and to the waist of his dress pants. He reluctantly pulled himself away from her soft lips and slid his mouth down her throat, then dropped soft kisses down from her throat to her bosom. He found his way to one nipple to lick and suck, using his fingers to gently fondle and twist the other.

"Duke...yes." She moaned and arched, undulating up to him.

_She likes it. I'm making her feel good, and her voice...her voice._

Duke held her to him, supporting her back with both hands and focused on laving both breasts, one after the other, under and around and atop the nipples. Both were hard thanks to his ministrations. He felt her fingers slide through his hair to clasp his head to her.

"_Yes..."_

Every word from her lips thrilled him more. Her fingertips sent electricity through his skin. "Scarlett, tell me what you want me to do, what feels good." Duke kissed his way down to her stomach, then slid the tip of his tongue from her navel, through the valley between her breasts, up her throat to her lips.

"Everything. Everything you do to me feels good." She sighed, and their lips met, tongues danced. He felt her fingertips brush over his chest and abdomen and then pull on his belt as she slowly unfastened the buckle. It tickled a bit, and his muscles twitched as she unfastened his dress pants and slowly lowered the fly. He looked down to watch, fascinated. She pulled the fly open and reached in to caress and cup him. Lightning went through his body at her warm touch.

"Red. Jesus. Red. You...yes." Duke let his head hang as he felt her talented fingers caress and stroke him. He closed his eyes, lost in the sensation. Duke lowered himself slowly down to her. _I have to do this right. This has got to be good for her. _He wanted to make her see that he was worth the trouble she went through to be with. He rolled her on top so he could run his hands over her back, up to her hair and down over her shoulders to her buttocks. Once there, he carefully caressed and squeezed. She propped herself against his chest. Duke looked up at her, letting his eyes wander from her perfect breasts to her hypnotic eyes. His fingers spread as he gripped her, holding her against where he ached for her. He rolled them back over, pushing and kicking his slacks and boxers off. A hand found her nipple; he couldn't keep it away for long. She sighed.

"Duke..."

A lightning bolt shot through him. Even hearing his nickname from her lips...

"Scarlett...It kills me when other men look at you. I don' want them near you. **I **love you. More than they ever will." Duke nibbled at her neck. "I can make you feel good. I'll make you happy. Whatever it takes. Whatever you want." He let his fingertips wander, discovering in the end that she was ready for him. "Little Fox. Shatzi...ahhh, Scarlett. Tell me you'll be mine forever."

Her nails traced the muscles of his back, sending tingles all through his body. "Duke, My Love...I don't _want_ any other man." She put a hand on either side of his head so she could hold him and look into his eyes. "Would you ever want another woman?"

"What?" Duke's heart took an odd beat. "_Never._ What, you think any of them even _compare _to you?" Duke suddenly felt worried. _Does she doubt me? All of that playing around...does she think I'll do it when I have __**her**__? "_Scarlett! No! Jesus, never. I could never do that. I won't hurt you. You're all I've ever wanted. Why would I give up the world's most gorgeous woman for some mere...for anything?" Duke kissed her, from one shoulder to the other, then from her lips to her sternum. "I love _you. You!" _He held her to him. "Do you doubt me?" He kissed his way back to her lips. "Do you?"

Scarlett broke into laughter. "Oh, you goofball. Look at you. Look at what that perfume as done to you." She caressed his head, her eyes loving. "My love, I could never doubt you. I'm sorry I made you so worried." He hand returned to caress him, fanning the flames of his arousal. "Duke, I do love you. Whatever weird moods you seem to get into." Her fingers reached down to stroke and caress from the base to his testicles, back to the tip. Her eyelids lowered seductively. "Do you like being my man?"

"Yes." Duke sighed, and he let his hands slide to her hips, his lips and teeth work their way to the base of her neck. "Yes."

"Then show me, My Love. Keep me warm tonight."

Duke felt her open her thighs, allowing him to nestle in between. He could feel her heat beckoning him in. Her lips brushed against his ear, her whisper tickling and sending chills down his spine.

Duke couldn't bear it any longer. He needed to be in her. He needed to show her how much he loved her, why she should stay with him. Why her choice was a good one. He needed to make her come. "Shana." He ripped open the condom wrapper, rolling it on as quickly as he could. Duke mounted her, and slowly slid himself in, inch by inch, feeling her spread to let him slip all the way till he couldn't possibly fit another inch of himself into her. She was tight. He paused when he felt himself hit bottom, looking down to see if he had pleased her. From her face, he had. Duke watched her as he slowly pulled back, enjoying the pleasure that spread over her features. He stopped, and then slowly, inch by inch, pushed back in again, fascinated at the joy she evidenced and thrilled by her soft moan. He stopped again, and she sighed.

"Scarlett...is that good?" He wanted to know if she felt what he was feeling. She was tight, and warm, and altogether it was the best thing he'd felt...ever, warm and wet, tight and soft all at once. "Is this what you want?" He knew she liked it slow. But then, some nights, she liked it fast. Sometimes, she wanted him to be gentle, but others she screamed for him to take her roughly. Once, after a battle, he found himself unable to keep off of her, and he'd taken her to an abandoned house within the battle zone and nearly tore the clothing from her in his hurry to be inside of her. When he was done, he held her close, fearing that he'd taken advantage, gone too far, maybe even hurt her. But then she had kissed him and held him tenderly, cooing love into his ear, and he'd understood; she had wanted him, enjoyed his lack of control and the power she held over him. Since then, there had been more than a few after-battle dalliances when they could be afforded. Some he waited to be back on base, but several had taken place in nearby buildings away from the eyes of the other Joes. Something about battle made him hunger for her tenfold.

_But right now...right now she needs it tender. She should be worshipped._

"Is this how you want it, Scarlett?" He continued to stroke her slowly, rocking himself into her and back out.

"Yes...yeeessss. Mmmmmmmmmm..." She closed her eyes and let her hands rest on his hips, urging him on. "Don't stop. Don't...stop.."

_Let those bastards drooling after her see us now. _Duke thought back to the men he'd seen oogle her in the tent. He propped himself up on his elbow so he could tease her nipple with his fingers while he continued to stroke her slowly. She squeaked in delight. He ducked his head and let his tongue play across her hardened nipple, and the squeak turned to a moan he felt right down his spine. _She loves this. _Duke sped up his tempo, just a bit, burying his head in her hair and inhaling deeply, taking another hit of the delicious floral fragrance that lingered there. His head spun again. He felt her fingers glide up his back, skim over his neck and run through the hair on the back of his head. She gently guided him back to her lips.

He kissed her, letting his tongue explore her, letting hers explore him. He slid his mouth back down to her breasts, he hands on his head eagerly guiding him to the right. He took her nipple in and suckled. Bracing himself on one arm again, he slipped his right hand down to flick her, right over where he stroked in and out of her warmth, feeling the hard little nub under his thumb and fingers.

She arched off the bed to him, groaning and mewling.

_She's close. I can tell. She's..._

Duke groaned, lifting his head from her breast as she tightened herself around him, making him throb. "Scarlett!" Her fingernails ran down his back to his buttocks. She skimmed her fingers down to his thrusting hips and urged him to go faster, deeper.

"That's it. That's it. A little...there! Right there!" She sighed and Duke felt her wrap her legs around him. "Don't stop! Oh! Don't stop, My Love!" It hit her, washed over her. Duke felt her body shudder as she closed her eyes and clung to him, crying out.

_That's it, she's there. I've taken her there. She looks gorgeous._

Eventually, the storm passed, and Scarlett relaxed back on the bed, a satisfied, languid smile letting him know it had been good. He let himself down on her so he could hold her tightly while he found his own way. She lost her fingers in his hair and softly cooed love and encouragement into his ear.

"Yes, My Love, yes. You're so good. It's so good. I love you, I love you so much. You're my strong, handsome man._..yes!"_

Duke sighed happily. _She loves me. I keep her happy, satisfied, and she loves me._

He sped up and let himself go, euphoric in the pleasure her body and words gave him. "Red...Scarlett...Shana...Little..Fox." He was long past the point of no return, but he wanted to see if he could make her climax again before it was over. Duke knew she liked it when he nuzzled and laved at her breasts, and he was more than happy to return to them. She began to sigh and coo. In no time at all, they were both on the brink.

"Red...I'm close...I'm close...close." Duke found himself lost again in her blue eyes. "I'm...there..." He growled and closed his eyes as his own climax overtook him, and knew with a thrill that another had come over her.

_Did it. Took her all the way again._

He lowered himself to her, and rolled to his side, doing his best to stay inside her-holding her to him tightly. They floated together- warm, relaxed. Eventually, he had to let himself slide out. He pulled off the condom and carefully put it on his bedside table so she wouldn't accidentally step on it in the middle of the night should she need to get up. Then he gathered her back against him and reached up to switch out the bedside lamp.

"Shatzi. Sleepy?"

"Mmmm." She snuggled into his neck, an arm across his chest, fingers playing with his dogtags.

Duke kissed the top of her head. "Sleep, then, Fox. Stay with me. I'm here for you. All night, I'm yours."

That was the first of several lovemaking sessions. Duke pleasured and adored her throughout the night. Eventually, he exhausted both her and himself, and they slept deeply, wrapped around each other under the sheets and blankets of his bed.

Duke woke to find he was on his side, spooning her tightly against him. He rolled slowly to his back, and was pleased to see her shift in her sleep-rolling to snuggle up to his chest as he wrapped his right arm around her. It was a position she seemed to automatically slip into. She sighed and murmured. He used his free hand to brush a few strands of flaming red hair away from her face.

All of a sudden, he remembered everything. Glaring at the paying attendees. Nearly socking Leatherneck in the teeth. Volunteering to buy a pendant valued at several thousand dollars. Biting her shoulder and neck in front of Jaye. Carrying her across base in plain sight.

_What got into me last night? Hawk will want a piece of my hide. What the fuck?_

Scarlett shifted and nuzzled against his chest. Duke looked down at her soft smile and felt his heart melt.

_Ah, yeah. She got into me. _

He sighed, content, and wrapped both arms around her. She fit against him like they had been created to be a matched pair. He closed his eyes so he could slip back into slumber, warmed by the body of his woman.

_Worth every bit of trouble. Scarlett. I love you._


End file.
